


the faith in me

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Creampie, Everybody Lives, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: His king teases him during the day, and rewards him during the night.





	the faith in me

Part of the fun, Noctis thought, came in watching Ignis bustle around the hall as though there was nothing out of the ordinary happening. And to anyone else? Yeah. Normal. Noct was mingling with their visiting dignitaries, putting on his king face as he did because this was _work…_ only there was just a little bit of _play_ thrown in.

His fingers passed over the small, black remote control nestled deep into his pocket, and then Noct pulled his hand free to shake hands with one of the councilmen.

The second part of the fun came with being able to _tease_ Ignis without even moving a muscle. Yes, he had the remote control in his pocket. Yes, he had access to the power button, to the plus and minus buttons armed and ready to send the ring wrapped snugly around Ignis’s cock vibrating at the briefest touch. But no, no he had _not_ used it in the past two hours.

So, for the past two hours he’d had Ignis on edge without doing a single _thing,_ and that was almost as good as the fact he’d talked Ignis into wearing the cock ring to the summit at all. Almost.

But there was time for practical application, too. He cut off a piece of the pesto roasted salmon and chewed it thoughtfully– _Gods_ , that was good, he ought to request more intricate food for himself but he rarely had the luxury of time to enjoy a meal like this. He’d been told the butternut squash ravioli was exquisite, too, but he’d raid the kitchens for the leftovers when he didn’t have to exercise _portion control_ in front of his guests.

For now, he powered up the little device in his pocket and pressed a heavy finger down on the tiny, debossed plus button, and five seats down, Ignis slammed his knees against the underside of the dining table.

Noct shoveled salmon into his mouth so that he didn’t laugh, and only caught bits and pieces of Ignis assuring those around him that he was _quite fine, thank you._

 

The third part of the fun came when he watched Ignis excuse himself later on, when he waited all of ten seconds and excused himself as well. If anyone noticed, he knew they wouldn’t say.

“Hey.” He caught Ignis’s arm, spinning him around into one of the parlors. He closed the door behind them, stretched up to kiss him. “Doing okay?”

 _“No,_ I’m doing terribly.” Nonetheless, Ignis kissed him back with abandon the Ignis from fifteen years ago wouldn’t have dared entertain while there were visiting dignitaries in the other room. Noct liked the change.

He grinned and pulled back. “But you’re doing so _good,_ Specs.” He grinned even wider when he caught the _look_ on Ignis’s face, the one that came with whatever amount of praise he deemed to give. _That_ had never changed. Ignis had always sought his opinions. As if he’d ever had to _try_ to be in his good graces.

 _“Am_ I?” Ignis breathed out, slow and calculated. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

Noct reached down, groping at the erection his advisor was sporting. “Yeah.”

“Noct.” It wasn’t _quite_ a moan but it may as well have been. He buried his fingers in Noctis’s hair and pulled his mouth back to his. “Noct, _please–”_ He rocked his hips forward into his, and Noct laughed as he drew the metaphorical line.

“Come on, Iggy,” he said as he pulled back. “I can’t get you off at our summit. How _inappropriate_ would that be.” He injected his voice with just enough mock sarcasm to make Ignis grimace. “What kind of advisor would suggest that, huh?”

“A neglected one,” Ignis said tersely, and it was almost like he was _pouting_. If only he weren’t red faced and fidgeting his Kingsglaive uniform to cover a hasty bite on his collarbone.

“Nah, you’re not neglected.” He stretched up to kiss him, once. Brief. “Just horny.”

“Just horny indeed…” he muttered.

“I’ll make you feel good later. I promise.”

Ignis looked back at him evenly, still flush and comically annoyed and– then he smiled, soft and pliant to Noctis’s commands as he ever was. “I know, Noct.”

Noctis grinned. He held out his hand. “Come on, then. Let’s go back.”

“Of course, Majesty.”

 

The best part, though, was inarguably getting back to their room.

“Impatient,” Noct remarked, steadying Ignis as he bumped his shoulder into the door frame.

Ignis’s only response was to kiss him even before they had closed the door.

A grin, a muffled laugh, kicking the door shut before Ignis could grind up against him, uniform sweat damp and mouth impatient. _Amazing._

“Alright, alright, I’m on it,” Noct laughed, sliding his hands along his hips. “Come on, just a minute longer.” Back up again, catching at the buttons and ties along Ignis’s jacket, deftly undoing them to shove it off his shoulders. “You’ve done so well, Ignis.”

“Have… I?” Ignis murmured, still peppering kisses into Noctis’s hair.

He sank further down to his knees. “Yes. Well. Mostly,” he said, and leaned in to nuzzle against his groin.

“Noooct– _off,”_ he hissed, burying his hands into his hair.

“You know I can’t take it off while you’re hard.”

“Get me off,” he retorted, succinct, and Noct grinned as he fumbled the little remote out of his pocket.

_“On.”_

“Don’t–”

Ignis didn’t need to see to know Noct’s plans, which was probably because he was _completely_ predictable when it came to teasing. And that asides, Noct had already hit the vibration function again. Too late. He grinned as Ignis’s knees buckled, and dug his fingers into his hips to keep him upright. “I got ya, Specs.”

“Yes,” Ignis agreed. He sounded like he saying anything at this point, just to get Noct to do what he wanted, which… he probably was. That was fair. He’d been pushing his limits. “Please.”

“I gotcha,” he repeated, and made quick work of belts and buttons to shift fabric aside, and for the first time since they’d gotten dressed for the summit, wasted no time in taking Ignis between his lips.

Ignis’s legs buckled again, and Noct laughed, a sure ripple of vibration sent through Ignis’s cock, but he didn’t pull off to say anything. Not then, not even when Ignis began to babble above, mumbling his name in time with his fingers constricting in his hair to pull him closer, to force him to take him deeper.

It wouldn’t take that much, but Noct would give in. Let him guide him until his cock hit the back of his throat, until he was pulling back in need of air after gagging; mouthing along the head as he worked back in, smooth, consistent movements as he sweltered in his raiment and under the look on Ignis’s face and the words coming from Ignis’s mouth.

A steady chant of his name, desperate and adoring. “Noct, Noct, Noct, Noct, Noct–”

He loved him like this. Needy, unhinged. Vulnerable. Only ever for him.

Noct hummed, hollowed his cheeks, and Ignis came down his throat.

The intended reaction; he still spluttered a little as he pulled back, and then Ignis took predominance in his mind again as his advisor all but crumpled. Noct could only ease his passage to the ground, grinning as they both sat, catching their breath. And he was still painfully hard, passing a hand along his front and lazily rubbing there.

“I can…” Ignis reached out a hand, questing; Noctis caught it in mid-air and pressed a lazy kiss to trembling fingertips.

“Nah. I’ve got plans.”

Ignis opened his eyes. “There’s _more?”_

“Yeah.” Noct grinned. “But wait a sec, let’s…” He reached for the abandoned remote, powering down the ring again.

“Dispense of the toys,” Ignis murmured, shoulder slumping against Noct’s as the rest of the tension left his body. “Please.”

“‘Dispense of the toys,’” Noct repeated, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, let’s. Don’t need ‘em since you’ve got me now.”

“Yes…” Ignis breathed in a rush as Noct fumbled with the ring, and sagged completely against him after Noct had straightened up.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” He patted Ignis’s cheek, curving his fingers around his skin in a light caress. “Ignis?”

“I’m not.”

“Good.”

“Just a long day.” Ignis arched his back in a subtle stretch, sitting up straight again.

“Yeah.” He sat back, rubbing himself once more before setting to work on his own clothes. His own, tedious as shit clothes. He really hated this formalwear sometimes. Like now. “I gotta undress. Bed?”

“Yes,” Ignis murmured, again. Drowsy. But a moment later he was moving to his feet, only pausing long enough to drop a clumsy kiss against Noctis’s cheek, and pass his hand along the king’s cock as soon as Noct had kicked his pants off.

It was only a slightly desperate laugh he gave in return, shucking out of his underwear and socks. “Take the rest of those clothes off, too, Iggy.”

“No, I thought I’d keep them on.”

“Don’t get _cocky,”_ he fired back, grinning over his shoulder.

“I’d rather have _your_ cock.”

_“Ignis!”_

Ignis dropped his vest onto the floor, folding his legs back up onto the mattress. “My liege?” He tilted his head, and braced a hand against the bed.

“What the fuck,” he retorted, finally pulling his undershirt off. _“God,_ I really hate those clothes when I want to have sex.” He joined him, kneeling on the bed next to him. “Here.” He held out his hands, brandishing what he’d collected from the dresser on the way: a length of fine, silk fabric, striking gold. Familiar.

Ignis hummed, reached out a hand to feel. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then offered both of his wrists to him. _Familiar._

“Thank you,” Noct said. He pressed his lips to one wrist, and then the other, and then set to wrapping the silk around them, careful and rehearsed.

“What’s brought this on, then?”

“I said I’d make you feel good.” The knot was loose, but secure enough. Ignis could free himself if he wanted. But it never had really been about that.

“Yes… but you already have. You do daily, even _without_ performing oral.”

“I’ll make you feel _better_.” He let go of his hands, stifling a laugh. “For playing my games today.”

“I’ve done nothing _for_ you,” Ignis said impatiently, head tilting towards the king’s groin. “And I’m not like to, with my hands like this–”

“Don’t _worry_ about it,” Noctis interrupted, slipping the second length of silk over Ignis’s eyes.

He made a noise, tilting his face up. “The blindfold’s not necessary, Noct. I’m already blind.”

The comment might have made Noct grimace; he was glad, just then, that Ignis couldn’t see. “Yeah, but I love seeing you bound with the color of Lucian gold,” he said, sweeping a thumb along the edge of the silk. Over the scars beneath his eye. He paused, and leaned forward to pass his lips against them as well. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“Truly?”

“Yes,” he said quietly, and nudged him back into the pillows. He was; there was never any denying that when it came to Ignis. Before Noct had become king; after, even especially moreso. Every promise and every sacrifice, brought them to where they were today. Everything that Ignis had done to prepare him for the throne… everything afterwards too.

Once again, Noct passed his lips over the scar on his face, and then the one on the bridge of his nose. And then over his lips, lingering only long enough to let Ignis brush a kiss against his mouth in return. Then he was moving, further down, trailing his lips to the hollow of his throat.

His body was littered with scars, collected from both Altissia and the ten years Noctis had missed out on. Most of them, Ignis never explained, found some way to distract him when he asked. Some of them, he recognized, by the way they had healed so similar to the ones on his face.

Either way, Noct was determined to lavish them all in attention; passing his tongue along one on his shoulder was precursor to biting another mark onto his collarbone. He guided his hands over broad shoulders, down across his chest. More scars. Ones from the ring. His lips chased the outlines, the raised edges, danced across the fine hair, and settled down to flatten his tongue against a nipple. He wondered if he could hear Ignis’s heartbeat as he jerked beneath him. Maybe he was just hearing his own.

The smattering of beauty marks situated across his body were given proper care, following them dutifully down to his hips and the thighs that parted so easily as his lips approached. Not so easily. Not with his mouth.

He let his hand roam, sliding down to a knee and then a calf as he sat back. The pad of his thumb rubbed a circle along his heel and then stilled. Noctis stilled, too, _admiring._ Planning. Riling him up once last time for the night, even.

His shoulders shifted on the pillow, and then Ignis moved his head. “Noct?”

Noct removed his hand. He’d had lube with him the entire party– needs must when the devil drives, as Ignis would say– and had brought it to the bed with the bindings. Now he twisted the lid off, watching the emotions play across Ignis’s face. Concern, confusion, consideration. Exasperation, fondness, and annoyance, all as Noct took his quiet time to slick up his own cock. “Noct,” he repeated. A statement, not a question.

Noctis grinned.

“I can _hear_ you moving,” Ignis complained and, when the king was still less than inclined to respond, gave a gentle kick in his direction.

Noct caught his ankle, hoisting it up over his shoulder. This time, he didn’t hesitate to grope for Ignis’s ass with his free hand, letting the tip of his finger slip along his hole before pressing in.

“Oh Gods–”

“Take me to church, Ignis,” he murmured. A smile, a crook of his finger and moving from Ignis’s ankle to take himself back in hand.

“A– Amen,” Ignis rasped, and pressed his hips further into the touch.

Noct was still laughing as he slipped in a second. By the third, Ignis was back to begging. He would be on his knees, if Noct asked. Devout. It would all be overwhelming if Noct wasn’t so used to earning his trust.

“In me, in me,” he was babbling.

Noct was happy to oblige. “Yeah?” He was careful, but not slow as he slid in. Ignis’s ankle was digging into his shoulder, aching, almost, but he relished in the pain of it and the sound of Ignis’s quiet moans.

“Yes… please…”

“Whatever you say, _my liege.”_

“M–Majesty–”

He could turn the title on him, King _Consort_ , Ignis _Caelum-Scientia,_ husband to the Chosen King of Light, royal advisor and Hand of the King… the titles were ever expanding. Noctis thought he was more proud of Ignis as Ignis was of him– a thought, Ignis would say, that was foolish indeed.

Gripping bruises into his hips, thrusting into him as he mumbled praises and curses alike, all sense of a plan for rhythm discarded right from the very beginning, the king would say _Ignis_ was being foolish if he thought he was any less. Not that Noct allowed him to think that, really. Ever.

“N–Noct–” Ignis shifted off from his bed of pillows, tilting his head up to kiss him. It was an awkward angle, these days, when everything hurt more than it ever had in his youth, even then with the Crystal’s press– his back and shoulders and his neck, and every muscle in Ignis’s body that was currently tensed beneath him– but he didn’t hesitate in leaning to capture his mouth in return. It was worth the pain. They had long since agreed they were _both_ well worth the pain.

“Me– your hand,” Ignis mumbled, stifling a moan against his mouth. “Close–” His hands, still bound, looped around his neck to pull him closer. “Noct.”

“Yeah.”

Words had never been his strong suit.

So he took Ignis’s cock in hand instead, fingers moving quickly along the shaft. It was probably bordering too close to hypersensitive, too much too fast but Ignis never complained, never bit off a word of protest save for the moment he finally came, dripping over Noctis’s fingers and his own cock and stomach. Then it was a sound a mix between a moan and something akin to a sob from the best kind of release, and it had Noct and moaning and laughing both as Ignis clenched around him.

He was still fucking him through the comedown when Ignis found his voice again– he was so good at that, Noct was _jealous_ , he could have him off in a meeting room somewhere and Ignis could immediately be back to business if he needed to be– “Give me all you got, Noct.”

 _“Yeah,”_ he repeated; actions rather than words and he continued to thrust into him, fast and clumsy and uncoordinated as hell, until he had to stifle his gasp of Ignis’s name against his mouth as he came inside of him.

Ignis was breathing hard beneath him, chest heaving. Coated in a thin layer of sweat with his hair in his face and Noct, groggily, again thought: _beautiful._ And then he thought nothing, white noise and exhaustion, and catching himself at the last moment before he could slump forward onto his husband. Now _he_ needed a nap.

But first things first; he pulled out, pulled the binding from Ignis’s wrist and away from his face, leaned down to clear the remains of the come from Ignis’s stomach and cock– with his tongue, no less, and Ignis protested, but dropped his fingers into his hair to gently persuade him to continue.

“You’re too good to me, Noct.”

“Nah.” One last pass of his tongue and he sat back, bracing both hands against the bed. His arms were wobbly. “‘m just the perfect amount of good _and_ bad.”

Ignis laughed breathlessly. “Help me to the bathroom.”

“Yeah.” His legs were wobbly, too, but Ignis was the one who almost staggered into him when they were both on their feet.

“Could do with a bath.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows. “What, I just gave you one.”

“A _proper_ bath,” Ignis retorted idly, with a half glare and a smile. “Not with His Majesty’s tongue.”

“Mmm.” Noct nuzzled against his shoulder, looping an arm around his waist. “Sure. Bubble bath and all.”

“Too good to me,” Ignis replied lazily, and all Noct could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this filth was commissioned by AOM1NE, aka dag, aka listen I don't just write porn for anyone, okay !! !!!! !! ! anyway, a step away from my usual and... _maybe_ the filthiest thing I've ever written *squints* is it good porn? dag thinks it's good porn, so that's what matters thumbs up emoji thank you for having faith in me to write something I usually don't!! <3


End file.
